


神袛羊羔

by frogko



Category: ship - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 胜出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Relationships: カツヤミ - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 神袛羊羔

神袛羊羔

cp：カツヤミ  
-农场主胜己x恶魔羊海云  
-我想不到预警：双性、恶俗

（一）  
这是一个在无限的旷垠中与世隔绝的村子，气候舒适，牧草丰美，还有一条永不干涸的河水流淌滋养整个村庄。得益于得天独厚的环境，村庄里居民大多是牧民，靠养羊获取日常用的羊毛、羊奶和肉，富余的就直接交给村里的移动商队换取钱币。这里的畜牧产业成规模进价低质量好，很受欢迎，商队为了更多的利润总是频繁地从村民那进货，再向城镇输出大量加工的畜牧产品。

牧羊、收获羊毛、接生小羊、挤羊奶如此简单反复的工作足以稳定地支持一个家庭的收支，村里有些人家甚至世世代代都是牧民。稳定的另一面就是平淡，牧羊实在是最最平淡的工作，除了农场内的一些杂活外，生活就只充斥着蓝色、绿色和白色三种色彩。年轻人往往更向往城市的灯红酒绿，声色犬马的生活，毕竟抱着红发脱衣舞女郎、喝朗姆酒划拳赌博要比整天盯着一群白羊咩咩发呆要有趣的多，这么看来帮商队打下手要划算的多。不少年轻劳动力被商队描述的城镇生活吸引，离开了圈养羊羔的农场。

胜己并不在这群对城市生活充满向往的年轻人范畴，他是逆着人流从一个繁华的城镇来到这个畜牧村庄的，还带着来不少积蓄。初来乍到时，村里的人都对这个操着华丽口音的年轻人充满好奇，年轻人笑着说自己只是个普通的三流作家，城镇的生活已经不能带给他灵感。

年轻人从积蓄拿出一部分建了一座农场，还用不错的报酬雇佣了村里的老牧民教他养羊的经验。经过几年的积累，年轻人的畜牧农场已经变成了商队主要的羊毛供货商。和其他留在村庄的年轻人不同，胜己在城镇的作家生活给了他丰富的见闻和优雅谈吐，他本身就相貌英俊加上穿衣品味极好，成了少女们的梦中情人，踏实工作的性子和圆滑周到的为人也让少女的父母们也把胜己加入理想女婿的名单。

不过比起商队举行的联谊舞会，胜己宁愿坐在草垛上一个人写点东西，舞会上牧羊女画着蹩脚的妆容捏上笨重的大裙摆，相撞的啤酒杯给不怎么整齐的舞蹈伴奏，但这样的氛围和城镇生活何其相似，还是刻意模仿的低配版。

管理农场繁琐的工作流程，胜己已经可以轻松地胜任，牧羊的工作已经交给雇佣的人和牧羊犬，他更多时候都沉浸在稿纸和羽毛笔里，偶尔无所事事就去羊圈散散心，吓唬那群胆小的羊，看他们被惊吓乱跑的样子，农场主胜己的心情就大好。

这天晚上，胜己正准备开始他的写作的时候，农场外面传来了牧羊犬的吠叫还有羊群不安的骚动，胜己叫雇佣工汤米去看看情况，但无人回应，汤米那小子在舞会喝得烂醉还没回来。一股很浓的血腥味让胜己放下笔，从仓库拿上手电筒和猎枪，看看是不是有哪只不长眼的狼想溜进他的羊圈，他不介意多一件狼皮外套。

走到羊圈门口，胜己就着月光看到一个黑色的毛茸茸的东西躺在地上，身形不像狼。胜己屏息走过去，用手电筒一照，发现是只黑色的山羊。这只羊羔受伤了鲜血浸湿了一大片羊毛还在微弱喘息，一边羊角还断了一截，可能是和羊群走丢了，又被狼袭击不知道怎么捡回一条命，奄奄一息倒在了胜己的农场附近。

胜己不想这只羊第二天变成尸体臭在自己农场前，那也太晦气了，他用推车把羊拖回自己的羊圈，拿出兽药纱布和镊子给这只羊做伤口止血。抢救这只羊的工作持续了几个小时，胜己有墨水痕迹的右手现在沾满了这只羊的血。胜己忍不住作呕了几下，这血完全不像羊的味道，倒有点像人血，他觉得自己一定是出幻觉了。

给羊简单处理好了伤口，胜己再给它圈出一片独立的区域，因为羊群都排外，对待突然到来的不速之客总是很排斥的，如果把还带着血腥味的黑羊直接安置在一群白色的羊里，会被羊群欺负驱逐。往临时羊圈的食盆装好草料和清水，胜己觉得自己已经仁至义尽，安心上楼睡觉去了。

胜己睡梦里感觉脸上有奇怪的触感，像条狗在舔自己，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，竟然真的有条舌头在舔自己脸颊，胜己一下子在床上坐了坐了起来，看到昨晚被他救回来的羊羔现在正在床边对着他略略略。胜己嘴角抽搐着，避开这羊的绑着绷带的背部，在它敦实的屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，羊咩地惨叫一声，小碎步逃到书桌边，委屈又疑惑地看着胜己。

在这只羊吃掉自己的稿纸前，胜己把羊关回羊圈，他洗干净脸上的口水，准备去餐桌用餐。很神奇的事情发生了，那只该死的羊在餐桌对面出现了，它把羊蹄搭在餐桌上，养眼直勾勾地盯着胜己盘子里的早餐。

“喂，你想吃这个？”胜己用叉子卷起几根番茄酱意大利面条。

黑羊一声不响地离开了餐桌，胜己怀疑自己在做梦。还没等他想通这只羊是怎么从羊圈跑出来的，那只羊就带着只干净的小食盆回来了，它把食盆放在胜己旁边，像很高兴地等着胜己赏赐食物，眼睛亮晶晶的，可爱得让胜己背脊一阵恶寒。

羊屁股又被打了一巴掌。

直到第二天中午，胜己往食盆里加的草料都没有变化，汤米请来的兽医说没有什么问题，只是毛色很不常见，光泽很漂亮，是没见过的外来品种。胜己不管什么品种不品种的，他只拿着刀威胁这只羊把他农场的高级特供草料吃下去。黑羊和农场主又耗了一天，最后以叛变阵营的汤米偷偷给这只有骨气的羊喂了生菜三明治结束。最后在汤米的协商下，羊和胜己各退一步，羊待在羊圈，伙食和汤米的一样。

汤米想给这只羊取名叫汤姆森，这是他能想到最酷的名字，但胜己很显然不想把小黑羊的命名权交给汤米，他给这只羊取了自己新小说男主的名字――“赤谷海云”，一个在他的小说中颠沛流离的贫民窟少年，然后胜己就可以报复性地让海云原本就戏剧性的生活更加悲惨。

黑羊海云伤口好得很快，适应了农场的生活，偶尔还会给汤米送报纸，汤米很喜欢这只听话有趣的羊，还会给它买甜玉米吃。胜己不喜欢海云为了根玉米棒子屁颠屁颠地讨好别人，为了不让海云继续亲近汤米，农场主不惜把羊的伙食换成和自己一样的，但效果似乎一般，最后就去抢羊叼着的报纸，海云不高兴就啃胜己的稿纸，气急败坏的农场主不辞辛劳地给羊肚子剃毛让它晚上睡觉冻肚子。

海云肚子上的毛被剃掉之后，就不喜欢睡在羊圈了，总是偷偷溜到胜己房间的地毯上睡觉。胜己就在书桌边写小说，海云就在地毯上趴着睡觉，羊肚子小幅度起伏，胜己写累了，就摸摸羊毛舒服的质感，让他很安心。

因为认定海云是别的羊圈走丢的羊，胜己怕海云被原主人认出来要回去，就不让人把海云和其他羊一起带出去放牧。不过汤米打听一圈回来告诉胜己，没有人家丢过这样一只羊，胜己就稍稍放心了，实在有人要羊，大不了他就把海云买下来。

在胜己以为海云会一直乖乖待在农场的几周后，海云突然就不见了，派雇佣工找了一圈也没找到，胜己也跑遍了村子的草场，还拜托了商队的人，帮他留意一只黑色的羊。胜己一边寻找海云一边骂骂咧咧，心想等自己找到海云，就吃烤黑羊腿庆祝。

天黑了大半的时候胜己走到了河边，他看到河对岸站着只羊，红色的眼睛像长在河边的石蒜花，身体和周围的黑夜几乎融为一体。胜己向河对岸呼唤海云的名字，那只羊没有像海云平时一样咩咩叫回应，身体的轮廓慢慢看不清楚，只有那双血红色的眼睛清晰地和胜己对视，那只羊吐出了舌头，舌头上有像五芒星一样发红光的图案。

一阵尖锐的像铃铛一样的声音，从胜己的左耳传到右耳，低语道――

“Azezel。”

那只羊在眼前消失了，胜己魔怔地看着河对岸，他这才想起自己带着手电筒，他照向河对岸，那里空无一物，没有什么黑羊，好像刚刚耳边恶魔般的低语和红眼睛都是他的幻觉。

胜己浑浑噩噩地回到家里，他以为中了邪，他不想再想海云和那只羊的事情，也许海云只是回它原来的羊圈了，果然是只养不熟的畜牲。他心里空落落的，看着小说手稿上海云的名字，只觉得胸口闷，强迫自己喝了点烈性的杜松子酒，就躺床上睡着了。半睡半醒之间，胜己又感觉脸上那种湿热的感觉，就像海云第一次用舌头舔他脸一样的。不过深度酒精没法让他立刻睁开眼睛从床上坐起来，看看旁边是不是那只欠揍的羊。

他渐渐进入更深层的梦境，梦见他去城镇编辑部寄稿子，路上救下了一个被街边混混欺负的少年。少年穿着脏旧的学生装，黑色的卷发衬得他本来就营养不良的脸更惨白了一些，脸颊的小雀斑让心态恶劣的人很有施虐欲，想把他拉进巷子狠狠欺负揉捏一番。胜己把被揍趴在地上的瘦弱少年拉起来，少年低着头对他道谢。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫赤谷海云，先生。”

少年抬起头，那双血红色的眼睛，亮晶晶的，他的声音像铃铛一样，从胜己的左耳穿到右耳，震得耳膜嗡得一声。

“先生，刚刚您帮了我，真是太感谢了。”

少年解开衬衫的扣子，外套简直要顺着肩膀整个滑下去了，胜己想起这是他小说的恶俗情节，意识到自己肯定是在做梦，不过也没法从这荒唐里醒过来。他任由赤谷海云用那有点幼齿青涩的脸蛋磨蹭自己的胸膛，任由赤谷海云骨节分明的手指拉扯着自己的皮带做性挑动暗示。赤谷海云抓住胜己的手，然后把手放在海云还算有点肉的屁股上面，还偷了这位作家刚刚得来的稿费作为报酬。

“作为报答，您想对我做什么都可以。”

梦境总是混乱得不讲道理，上一秒胜己还在街边和海云说话，一下秒，他就狠狠地咬伤了少年的嘴唇，把那套可笑的学生制服撕了个粉碎。胜己粗暴地揉捏海云腰上的肉，恶狠狠地抽掉他的皮带一并脱掉他的外裤内裤。海云没有任何反抗，只是紧紧地抓着胜己的肩膀，乖巧地承受着发生的一切。

胜己怀疑如果自己没有救海云，那群混混一定会把海云好好轮一遍，精液会把他全身都洗上一遍，他就算想求救也出不了声，因为嘴里已经塞了根鸡巴。所以自己路过救了他，真算他走了运了，还能留着张嘴好好呻吟。

胜己去摸海云的下体，非常干净，没有一根阴毛，这和他的小说设定有点出入，他不记得自己的小说男主是白虎，他不耐烦地抠挖海云的肉洞询问他下面的毛是怎么回事。

“先生，是您给我剃的啊，您不记得了吗？”

男人把自己塞进少年的身体后就开始冲撞，力度凶狠了，少年的指甲紧张地抓着男人的背部，少年被顶到深处忍不住张开嘴吐出舌头，上面刺有一个清晰的五芒星图案，男人亲吻了少年的耳垂，抚摸了他黑色卷曲的头发，触感让人莫名地安心。


	2. 神袛羊羔（二）

（二）

胜己醒来的时候是半夜了，刚刚酣畅淋漓的香艳春梦给他的被子支了帐篷，他有点狼狈地挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，他想起来喝杯咖啡醒醒脑子，顺便去浴室解决一下生理问题。梦里海云淫荡的身体和听话的叫床声，一下子回到现实只有自给自足和浴室的水声，让胜己十分不爽，春梦的长度太短只有片刻，胜己觉得自己这状态，压着赤谷海云做一晚根本不是问题。

冲好咖啡，胜己不想回卧室，想去农场羊圈逛一下，想到海云不见的事心里又一阵不是滋味。斟酌再三还是去了，趁这次把海云睡觉的草垛和吃饭用的食盆统统收起来。到羊圈时，胜己看见草垛上睡着一个人，不像农场工作的人，怕是进了贼？以防万一他拿上了猎枪，小心翼翼地靠近，用手电筒照向可疑的人影，用枪口威胁对方不要乱动。

“你是什么人？在我家羊圈做什么？”

那人似乎根本不害怕枪口，只是不喜欢强光，对被手电筒突然照在脸上很抵触。眯缝着眼睛从草垛上撑起身体，眼神迷离地看着胜己。胜己也看清了这个大胆小偷的长相，和让人血脉喷张的春梦对象一模一样，连雀斑洒在幼齿的脸上位置都分毫不差。不同的是他的着装，穿着相当紧身的黑色露背皮衣，背部开洞深度几乎要看到屁股缝，从里面露出一条不知道是不是装饰的恶魔尾巴，再配上那包住整条小腿的长靴，比地下酒吧跳钢管舞的男妓还淫乱招摇。就是这样一个会被男人争先恐后往屁股里塞钞票的尤物，就这么突然出现躺在胜己的羊圈里。

“我是个没有名字的恶魔，不过你管我叫赤谷海云。”那人撇撇嘴，“我就接受这个名字吧。”

“海云？你是那只黑毛羊？还是说我还在春梦里操我的小说角色？”胜己放下猎枪，余光发现自己的咖啡刚刚打翻了。

“羊只是我受伤虚弱时的状态，恶魔来到人间是用山羊身体作为媒介的。”赤谷海云指了指自己头顶的盘曲羊角，那是货真价实的羊角，不是什么万圣节装饰物，“至于你的梦我就不清楚了，我没窥探过。”

“你为什么受重伤会倒在我的农场”，胜己对自己的羊是只恶魔还是很没有真实感，要知道他写的都是现实向成人小说，“还变成了一只可怜的小绵羊。”

“是山羊。”海云迅速纠正胜己的叫法，很显然他觉得绵羊有损恶魔的形象，“我当时在被人追杀，逃跑途中昏过去了，说来话长，你也不会想知道那么多有损你们神明形象的事的。”海云想起胜己的房间里摆着一本圣经，人间的传教士很热衷用那种小册子歌颂他们认可的“神明”。

海云垂下眼睛，胜己突然想起那颗收藏在公爵夫人匣子里价值连城的鸽子血宝石“莉莉丝”，那是她派人剁了一个名叫莉莉丝少女的右手抢来的，不过和恶魔的眼瞳比起来，切割成的宝石光泽就庸俗暗淡了。看到胜己在盯着自己看，海云的尾巴像表达主人不安的情绪一样，低垂在地上又是不是地拍打地面。

“很感谢你在这段时间收留了我。”踌躇再三，海云还是决定用人间的礼节向胜己鞠谢一躬，他弯下腰时光洁的后背皮肤和好看的锁骨弧度，让胜己心脏停跳了一拍，见鬼，这个恶魔各方面都很对他胃口，胜己忍不住用指腹反复摩擦手里的猎枪枪把。

“我准备要走了，走之前…”，海云向胜己靠近一些，吐出一小截舌头，雪白的贝齿还咬在舌尖上，胜己被他这个举动扰得有点心猿意马，在海云说出要报答他的时候，胜己对后面的发展就很自然地想入非非了，他和他的“得力助手”都做好了准备。

海云张开嘴完全吐出舌头，舌头上躺着一颗闪着美丽光芒的红宝石，胜己小时候在公爵夫人向贵族开放的收藏展上看过它，就是大名鼎鼎的鸽血莉莉丝。从层层守卫的公爵宅邸偷一块小石头，对于恶魔来说也许没什么难度。胜己伸手拿过那颗莉莉丝，海云舌头的柔软触感让胜己从指尖仿佛触电一样，他麻木地把红石头随意塞进衣服口袋里。

“有了这个，你就不用困在农场里工作了，可以做你想要任何事。”

“我根本不缺钱。”

本来觉得十拿九稳的恶魔因为胜己直截了当的回答咬了一下舌头，半天没说出话，他不像传说中神通广大的恶魔那样能知晓人心，他只能隐约看到人内心部分的欲望，事实证明不完整的人心窥探总是不太准确。海云在短暂沉默里绞尽脑汁，从胜己说他做春梦这点一拍脑袋断定他一定很缺女人缘，还有一位求而不得的心仪情人。

海云又从舌头下变出一个透明的小瓶子，里面装着奇怪的粉色液体，胜己接过瓶子打开瓶塞，闻到一股淡淡的香味，他学过调香品香，可惜他辨认不出其中的任何一种香料。海云告诉胜己，这瓶是爱神花瓣和恶魔的唾液浓缩调制的爱情药水，只要少量就能让姑娘对你一见钟情然后亿丁点的催情魅惑作用。胜己对药水的功效赞叹了几句，内心想知道海云的口水有没有这个作用。

“这个好神奇哦~要怎么用？”胜己的尾音带着愉悦，人畜无害的笑容却让海云的恶魔本能隐隐不安。觉得自己很可能连续两次猜错让恶魔的自尊心很挫败，当海云捏着自己下嘴皮碎碎念继续猜测胜己内心真实欲望的片刻，胜己把手里一整瓶爱情药水倒进自己的嘴里，吓得海云尾巴都跳了起来，他赶紧过去抓住胜己的肩膀解释自己这瓶药不能一次性全喝了，而是要一点点加在心仪姑娘的红酒杯里。

海云还没张嘴解释，就被胜己一把抓住手臂，在恶魔中海云的体型属于娇小的类型，一下子就被胜己高大的身材整个罩住了。海云整个身体撞向胜己，昏头转向地喘气，下一秒一条放肆的舌头就撬开了海云的嘴，甜馨的液体顺着口腔一点点送进来，胜己的舌头不安分地和海云的舌头交缠翻搅像在探索什么，在口腔里搅拌出很色情的水声，连海云用指甲抓他手臂也没有舍得放开，反而更放肆地吮吸起海云发红的舌尖。等两人分开时，海云已经喝下了至少七成的药水。

“恶魔的唾液是这个味道啊，还不赖嘛~”胜己擦掉嘴角残留的药水，好想在回味刚才的舌吻，又一本正经地开始调侃海云青涩的技巧，“海云每天都吞下那么多自己的唾液，是不是说你每天都在被催情啊？所以说其实你是靠男人的精液过活的？”

“你这个流氓乡巴佬胡说八道！我又不是魅魔…！”，刚刚被夺去初吻又被无端羞辱的恶魔气急败坏，脸涨得通红费劲地找词骂回去，胜己觉得恶魔真好玩，明明穿得那么大胆放荡，结果一点骚话都听不得，不知道是不是玩欲擒故纵这套，不过看海云变成番茄的脸，应该是真的生气了。

“那让我看看你下面是不是被我亲湿了，既然是恶魔就不会那么不自制吧？”胜己把海云一点点逼到羊圈的角落里，胜己居高临下地看着小恶魔瑟瑟发抖的翅膀，和夹在腿间的尾巴，先抱住海云拍拍背安抚他，直到海云不那么僵硬后，厮磨他的耳垂，另一只手却不安分悄悄地从背往下移动摸上小恶魔饱满有肉的屁股。海云抬起头和胜己对视，眼眶里已经因为各种原因积了一圈眼泪，胜己看着海云的羊角和闪着水光的眼睛，想到那只敢和自己斗气的羊，原本放在屁股上揉捏的手恶狠狠地拍了一下。

“咩！！！！！！”海云的臀肉被胜己没轻重一巴掌地拍红了，羞耻得他条件反射发出了那些被关在羊圈的牲畜的叫声，恶作剧得逞的胜己满意地笑了笑。

“哦！原来真的的是我的羊，唉唉唉疼！海云别咬我肩膀！”海云露出属于恶魔的小尖牙，下了死劲朝胜己的肩膀咬了一口作为报复，可是还是控制不住眼泪滴滴答答地往胜己肩膀上掉，口水和泪水一起弄湿了衣领。

胜己一边亲海云的脖子一边把海云压在杂乱的草垛里，海云还是羊的时候，他偶尔会压着海云睡午觉，因为海云的羊毛真的很舒服。虽然现在压着的是恶魔海云，不过他也会让他很舒服的。趁海云还躺着抽抽噎噎的时候，胜己脱掉了海云那形同虚设的短裤。裤子一被扯掉，海云就把腿夹得死紧，用尾巴拼命阻止胜己往下面摸的手，尾巴用力扯了一把后才蔫蔫地退开，自暴自弃地随胜己的胜己往臀缝里插，皮肤接触的地方像火烧一样滚烫，还有一股湿气，八成是从海云的骚洞里流出的淫液。胜己吐了几口口水在海云的屁股上，又沾湿自己的手指打算润滑，他打算好好逗弄海云，所以在两瓣屁股肉中间上下滑动向戳碰几下海云的山羊睾丸，向下就假装要把手指插进屁眼里，吓得海云尖叫又立马离开。

在手指滑动玩弄的过程中，胜己摸到了一个非常湿的小缝，和海云仅有一些湿意的后穴不相同，胜己兴奋地用指甲摩擦了几下那条小缝，然后直接整个指节插了进去，就不断有透明的热热液体顺着指节溢出来，海云立刻发出介于痛苦和快乐之间的声音，这个发现让胜己惊喜不已，他坏心眼地抓住海云小巧的阴茎，一边继续用手指抠挖海云的雌穴口。

“原来海云是只母羊啊？回来是在找我帮你配种吗？”

“不、不是……我只是……啊……手指拔出去！”，隐秘之处被异物强行入侵，带来的酥麻和痒痛感让海云咬着嘴唇压抑呻吟。

大部分的恶魔可以自由地切换自己的性别，对这群恶魔来说，只是轻松自如的把戏。但对于赤谷海云来说，两种性别并不能任意切换，而是同时存在他的身上。这种情况比较少见，双性恶魔因为同时有两套性器官，体质比较敏感，所以尤其受热衷于性事的种族（比如魅魔和龙）的欢迎，还有人曾经重金雇佣猎魔人抓像海云这样的双性恶魔成为自己收藏的禁脔，那段日子对他来说实在不好过。

胜己不断用带老茧的手掌玩弄海云的阴茎，可惜那尺寸可爱的小东西因为害怕一直疲软瑟缩着。胜己也不多为难它，转而盯上了海云头顶的一对羊角，他握住羊角的根部，慢慢把海云低着的头扯起来，又模仿安抚海云的性器的动作，上下抚摸起来。羊角同时代表了恶魔的自尊和敏感点，尊严被冒犯的感觉让海云感觉羞耻又不得不说相当兴奋，原来没什么精神的阴茎也因为摩擦羊角一点点抬起头了。

对抚摸海云羊角的反应，胜己捏着下巴一本正经地端详观察起来了，嘴角勾起的弧度时不时发出啧啧的赞叹声。

“摸你的羊角反而比弄下面还舒服吗？双性恶魔的性癖都这么变态吗？还是只有海云比较下流？为了满足甚至来勾引一个牧羊的人类，嗯？”

药水的作用已经把两个人的情欲都勾起来了，胜己故意压低声音，把喘出的热气全部喷到海云的羊角上，手上对雌穴和阴蒂的戳弄揉捏也没停下。海云的呻吟已经完全压抑不住了，开始一声比一声高，身体抖动也更厉害了，脚趾蜷缩着勾扯在胜己的裤腿上，过强的快感让他想尖叫，可是喉咙的声音又被眼泪和哽咽堵了回去。当胜己直接把三根手指一起插进去时，海云终于尖叫着射了出来，大部分射在胸口和肚子上，还有一小股精液弄脏了胜己的衣服。胜己还在插在海云穴道内的手指也没有幸免于难，被腥甜味的潮吹液粘得黏黏糊糊。

胜己把手指上的液体放到海云面前，想羞辱他一下，让他看看他下面发了怎样的大水。不过海云还在高潮的余韵中，平躺在地上露出雪白肚皮，像只任人宰割的羊，眼泪还没止住阀门，顺着脸颊往下流，嘴巴轻微张动喘气。胜己就顺手把海云的潮吹液全部抹在海云的屁股上，俯下身压住海云还在轻喘的唇与他接吻，同时急不可耐地解开皮带放出已经硬得发紫的鸡巴，凶狠地顶在海云刚刚高潮过的穴口。

试着在穴口戳了几下，因为海云的双腿夹得太紧，娇小的穴口和胜己的阴茎尺寸不合，一直没法顺利进去。胜己不耐烦地把海云的身体折起来，抬起他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，这样方便海云的穴口向自己再打开一些，身体柔韧性极好的恶魔被农场主往回拖了一些，好让他的屁股好好伺候一下农场主的鸡巴。

没有从龟头最大部分进入后给海云歇口气的缓冲时间，想要尽快品尝恶魔身体的胜己在勉强挤入后就靠蛮力直接冲了进去。海云不知道双性恶魔有没有处女膜，但是他的脑袋里切实听到了痛觉传递到听觉神经，有什么东西撕裂一样的声音，然后那像是狼滴着口水要把海云吃掉一样的喘息声，开始密集地洒在脖颈和胸口，他的扣子已经全部被胜己扯开了，崩了几颗掉在稻草堆里。

“啊……等、等，别那么快别那么快，求你了，让我适应一下”，海云感觉自己要被那么大的东西捅穿了，才刚进来就要有捣弄冲刺的势头，想要让他逃离的痛觉和快感在体内互相掐架。

“没事，我多做几次就适应了。”胜己眼睛里的红血丝和掐紧海云腰的力度残忍地拒绝了海云的可怜的恳求。在海云再次被逼出的哭叫中，那根滚烫的粗硬东西随着胜己腰肢的挺动，在海云的内部冲刺碾压起来，因为敏感点浅，鸡巴根本不是一下下撞上去，而是一次抽插过程要被挤压着连续碾好长时间。海云的双腿在胜己的肩膀上疯狂地踢，想让胜己的节奏慢一些，可怜的海云想抱住些什么，但羊圈不是胜己房间的席梦思，没有柔软的枕头可以安慰他，他又不敢去抱住胜己，因为害怕里面的东西会插得更深。

两人的第一次异常持久，还是海云绕着胜己的手臂被逼着说了许多好听的话，胜己才心满意足地把白浆灌到海云的体内，两个人浑身是汗地抱在一起，海云第一次被指奸到高潮后立马又被大开大合地狠操了一顿，体力已经吃不太消了。不过胜己的精力还很旺盛，他看着精液从海云的阴道口流到臀缝里，吞咽了一下口水，又把手伸向海云沾上自己精液的后穴，被海云气愤地踢了一脚肚子。


End file.
